


Anger and Apologies

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [349]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "The last time we were together before Kelly died was…"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 September 2016  
> Word Count: 727  
> Prompt: knowing  
> Summary: "The last time we were together before Kelly died was…"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I honestly thought this was going to be a lot harder to write and full of angst. I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was more tempered, which just proves that Simone's working through her grief and processing better. And I'll never tire of being able to use my original character, Davie, whenever possible. I'm still waiting for the opportunity to write her meeting the rest of this little family, especially having spirited philosophical discussions about religion with Ann.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The last time we were together before Kelly died was…" The words trail off for a moment as memories flit through her mind. She can see herself with Kelly and Damien in the apartment, and a sharp stab of pain in her chest knocks the breath from her.

"Simone? Are you all right?" Davie's voice is soft and steady, an anchor pulling her back to the present.

"I-- I was so angry with her," she finally whispers, tears stinging in her eyes. "I'd just come home from work to find she and Damien had basically taken over the apartment. Mom was still at work, and I didn't even know she was back in town yet."

"Why were you angry with her?"

Simone scrubs at her face with both hands, attempting to surreptitiously wipe away the tears before they escape too far down her cheeks. She takes a slow, deep breath or two before answering, but won't meet Davie's gaze. "It's _my_ apartment, but she and my mom think they own it. Kelly gave up her own place because it was stupid to basically pay rent prices in Manhattan to store her stuff. She's off on assignment more than she's home. I mean, she _was_. So she'd moved in with Mom for a while, but that wasn't working out."

"Why did your mother move in with you? I can understand sharing with your sister. You've said several times just how close you always were."

"The apartment we grew up in wasn't in the greatest of neighborhoods, and Kelly and I were both nervous about Mom living there by herself. So Kelly came up with the idea of having Mom come live with me. She gave up the second bedroom to Mom and bought a really nice sleeper sofa, and that became her bed when she was home."

When Simone falls quiet again, the only sound in the room is the soft scratching of Davie's pen on the green pad she always uses. The sound is oddly comforting to Simone, and helps her relax again, shoulders dropping to more normal levels.

"So why were you angry with Kelly when you saw she was home?"

"She always calls or emails to let us know that she's coming home from assignment," Simone replies and gets up to pace. "And I had a couple days of vacation coming up because I was planning to paint my bedroom. I was going to sleep on the couch while I was doing it. And she basically ruined that by being home."

"Because you needed bed space for her, too?"

"Yes! I-- You know, I think I may have been more upset with Damien for being there. When they'd been dating, she spent a lot of time at his loft. But when he dumped her…"

"And seeing him with her in _your_ home, knowing that she wouldn't be going with him?"

"I was pissed. I snapped at both of them, then stormed off to my room to start making my bed again. Then she and Damien left before I came back out, and--" A sob chokes off the rest of her thought, and she doesn't try to stop the tears this time. She stumbles back to the couch, clutching one of the oversized green pillows to her chest. When she finally speaks again, her voice is rough. "The next time I saw my sister was when I went to identify her body in the morgue. I never got to tell her that I loved her. My last words to her were in anger, and I can never apologize for that now."

"Yes, you can."

"How, Davie? She's dead, remember?"

Davie smiles and nods. "I remember. I also remember you saying that you feel like she's watching over you. You could always apologize to her spirit. It can't hurt, can it?"

Simone shakes her head slowly, thinking of the messages Amani has passed to her through Jacob. "No, I suppose it can't."

"Do you want to do that here with me or privately once you're home?"

"At home?" she replies with a sheepish grin, grabbing a tissue to wipe her cheeks dry. "And yes, before you ask, I'll journal about it and report back to you next time. I know the drill, Davie."

Davie's knowing smirk is warm, and she chuckles softly. "You're learning. It's about time."


End file.
